Shock absorbers, and in particular the shock absorbers integrated in aircraft landing gear, generally include a strut with a rod slidably mounted in the opening therein, with the rod and the strut together delimiting an internal volume containing a gas under pressure and a shock absorbing liquid; the rod being mounted to slide in sealed manner relative to the strut over a maximum penetration stroke.
If the shock absorber is to operate properly, it is necessary to prevent the shock absorbing liquid from leaking, and it is therefore particularly important to have a very effective sealing device available.
An object of the present invention is to propose a shock absorber including a structure suitable for providing a high degree of dynamic sealing even after the shock absorber has been through a large number of cycles.